Embodiments relate to a semiconductor device and a method for forming the same, and more particularly to a semiconductor device for preventing formation of a crack from in a pad region and a peripheral region of the semiconductor device, and a method for forming the semiconductor device.
Generally, highly-integrated semiconductor devices have been formed by stacking conductive and by interconnecting upper and lower conductive layers.
The number of stacked conductive layers increases in proportion to increasing precision and complexity of the semiconductor devices. If stacking and patterning processes to form a desired number of conductive layers have been carried out, a bonding pad having a multi-layered conductive film is formed.
The bonding pad has a line structure formed over a surface of the integrated circuit and is configured to provide a contact surface between an external pin lead and an internal circuit. A bonding wire provides an electrical connection between the pin and the bonding pad. During attachment of the bonding wire to the bonding pad, one end of the bonding wire is positioned in a certain location of the bonding pad, using a precise position adjustment machine. In the attachment process, a mechanical stress is applied to the location of the bonding pad by the precision position adjustment machine. This stress can in turn be transferred and applied to a MOS capacitor and a specific circuit, both of which are disposed in a lower part of the semiconductor device and configured to reduce noise of the semiconductor device. As a result, a defect (e.g., a crack or void) occurs in the semiconductor device that may result in a micro bridge in the pad region and the peripheral region.